plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Gatling Pea
:Tìm cho một loại khả năng đặc biệt trong Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, xem Pea Gatling. Tìm cho một loại Cây Triệu Hồi, xem Gatling Pea (PvZ: GW). Gatling Pea (tạm dịch: Đậu Liên Hoàn) là một cây nâng cấp mua được trong cửa hàng của Crazy Dave với giá 5000 đô, và là một trong những cây nâng cấp đầu tiên mua được ở đây (người chơi mua được gói hạt giống của Gatling Pea cùng với Twin Sunflower sau khi hoàn thành Màn 3-4). Nó là phiên bản nâng cấp của Repeater, đồng nghĩa với việc nó phải được trồng lên trên cây này. Nó có khả năng bắn nhanh gấp hai lần cây cấp dưới của mình, hay gấp bốn lần một cây Peashooter thông thường. Cũng như các cây bắn đậu khác, mỗi viên đậu mà nó bắn ra chỉ gây 1 sát thương cơ bản cho từng mục tiêu một. Nguồn gốc Tên và tạo hình nòng súng của Gatling Pea được dựa trên súng Gatling, hay còn gọi là súng nòng xoay, một trong những loại súng bắn liên hoàn ra đời sớm nhất được sáng chế bởi Richard Gatling.　 Almanac entry Gatling Pea Gatling Peas shoot four peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 4x Must be planted on repeaters Gatling Pea's parents were concerned when he announced his intention to join the military. "But honey, it's so dangerous!" they said in unison. Gatling Pea refused to budge. "Life is dangerous," he replied, eyes glinting with steely conviction. '' Cost: 250 Recharge: very slow Chiến thuật Gatling Pea có thể bắn tới bốn viên đậu một lúc, nhờ vậy mà mặc dù có tổng giá mặt trời lớn hơn hai cây Repeater (400 mặt trời) hoặc một Repeater kết hợp với một Torchwood (375 mặt trời), nhưng nó vẫn có ưu thế là tiết kiệm diện tích trồng. Đương nhiên là cũng như các cây bắn đậu khác, Gatling Pea cũng có thể kết hợp được với Torchwood, khiến cho hiệu quả tấn công của nó càng tăng lên, chỉ có điều hơi tốn mặt trời. Gatling Pea cũng là một lựa chọn hay cho chế độ chơi Survival: Day. Chỉ cần sử dụng hai cây Gatling Pea trước một cây Torchwood là người chơi đã có một hệ thống hỏa lực cực mạnh, thậm chí tương đương 16 cây Peashooter với sát thương tỏa. Nhưng khách quan mà nói thì nếu không có Torchwood, thì nó là cây tấn công nâng cấp yếu nhất về khoản tầm đánh, vì không như Cattail, nó chỉ có thể bắn thẳng trên một hàng, và không như Spikerock hay Gloom-shroom, nó chỉ có thể tấn công từng mục tiêu một. Ngoài ra, nếu có Torchwood hỗ trợ thì nó sẽ trở thành cây nâng cấp có tổng giá mặt trời cao nhất (200+250+175=625, thậm chí cao hơn 125 mặt trời so với Winter Melon mà không có hiệu quả bằng). Trong Survival: Endless, Gatling Pea không phải là một lựa chọn hay, vì mật độ zombie xuất hiện ở đây là cực lớn, thậm chí kể cả có Torchwood đi chăng nữa thì Gatling Pea cũng không đủ sức để giải quyết chúng, nhất là nếu có các loại zombie máu cao như Giga-gargantuar xuất hiện. Tuy nhiên vẫn có một chiến thuật tương đối hiệu quả trong trường hợp này là trồng hai cột Twin Sunflower, ba cột Gatling Pea, Torchwood, Tall-nut, sau đó là Spikerock, và để một cột trống. Cách làm này có thể khá tốn kém, nhưng nó sẽ giúp tiết kiệm diện tích trồng và có thể phòng thủ hiệu quả trong một vài hoàn cảnh như cày tiền bằng Marigold. Air Raid Trong mini-game đặc hữu trên phiên bản DS Air Raid, Tiến sĩ Zomboss sẽ bay trên không trung trong cỗ máy Zombot của hắn, và người chơi phải đánh bại hắn chỉ với một Gatling Pea trên chiếc máy bay Flower Pot. Hãy cố gắng nâng cấp Gatling Pea ấy lên cao nhất có thể (như lấy thêm Pumpkin chẳng hạn), và tránh đòn của Tiến sĩ Zomboss. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Peashooter và Repeater Trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, khi cho Plant Food lên Peashooter hoặc Repeater thì sẽ khiến chúng biến thành Gatling Pea trong một vài giây. Gatling Pea này sẽ bắn liên tục 60 viên đậu (hoặc 90 viên kèm theo một viên đậu khổng lồ gây ra 30 sát thương nếu là hiệu ứng của Repeater). Peashooter được nâng cấp sẽ đội một chiếc mũ bảo hiểm màu xanh lá với ngôi sao ở trên (giống mũ mà lính Mỹ đội trong thế chiến thứ hai), còn Repeater nâng cấp thì đội mũ bảo hiểm màu xám với hai mũi tên và một chiếc gai ở đỉnh (giống với mũ mà lính Đức đội trong thế chiến thứ nhất). ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' ???: bắn một loạt đậu plasma với sát thương cao gấp 13 lần bình thường cộng với 3 viên đậu plasma khổng lồ gây sát thương lớn cho zombie. Nó cần Brave Plant Food để kích hoạt. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies '' *Gatling Pea và Twin Sunflower là hai cây nâng cấp duy nhất có giá 5000 đô trong cửa hàng. *Nó là cây nâng cấp duy nhất có phiên bản zombie trong ZomBotany. ]] *Gatling Pea là cây bắn đậu duy nhất có tốc độ khôi phục rất chậm, vì nó là một cây nâng cấp. *Gatling Pea là cây duy nhất vẽ mặt, nhưng trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''thì không. *Thỉnh thoảng khi mới được trồng, Gatling Pea sẽ bắn đạn ba, sau đó mới bắn đạn bốn. **Điều này cũng thỉnh thoảng xảy ra với Repeater và Cattail, khi chúng bắn đạn một trước rồi mới bắn đạn đôi. *Gatling Pea, Imitater và Cattail là các cây duy nhất đội mũ. *Mặc dù nòng súng của Gatling Pea quá nhỏ so với kích thước của một viên đậu thường, nhưng nó vẫn bắn được những viên đậu này mà không có vấn đề gì cả. *Gatling Pea có sơn mặt, súng liên hoàn và mũ bảo hiểm, tất cả những thứ này đã nói lên rằng Gatling Pea đúng là một thành viên của "Quân lực Cây cối" ("Plant Army") như đã ghi trong Almanac của nó. *Trong Air Raid, Gatling Pea có thể nâng cấp lên thành Threepeater với khả năng bắn ra bốn viên đậu trên ba hàng cùng lúc, tổng cộng 12 viên một lần bắn. *Gatling Pea, Plantern, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet, Cob Cannon, Cattail và Imitater là các cây duy nhất có phụ kiện không liên quan đến thực vật. *Khi chơi Air Raid, nếu Threepeater của người chơi bị trúng đạn mà không có Pumpkin bảo vệ, nó sẽ bị biến trở lại thành Gatling Pea. *Gatling Pea có lẽ đã từng lính không quân, vì người chơi có thể thấy nó lái máy bay trong Air Raid. *Gatling Pea là cây duy nhất vừa là cây nâng cấp, vừa có thể nâng cấp lên được. *Gatling Pea là cây bắn đậu duy nhất có vật thể lạ ở trong miệng. Riêng ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Repeater khác với của Peashooter ở chỗ: **Màu sắc và kiểu dáng mũ bảo hiểm của chúng khác nhau (như đã nói ở trên). **Repeater sẽ bắn ra một viên đậu khổng lồ, trong khi Peashooter thì không. *Gatling Pea không có nòng súng và sơn mặt như ở game đầu tiên. *Nó là cây duy nhất trở lại từ Plants vs. Zombies mà vẫn là cây nâng cấp, nếu hiệu ứng từ Plant Food được tính là một dạng nâng cấp. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *Nó tấn công zombie bằng cách bắn ba viên đậu plasma. **Điều này khá là kì quặc, vì nó là một cây đậu nhưng lại không bắn đậu, điều mà ngoài nó ra chỉ có các cây Beeshooter, Sweet Pea và Frostbolt Shooter làm. Xem thêm *Gatling Pea Zombie *Air Raid *Repeater *Đậu *Torchwood Thể_loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể_loại:Cây bắn đậu Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục rất chậm Thể_loại:Cây nâng cấp